Jotaro Kujo
Jotaro Kujo is one of the main protagonists of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. He appeared in Episode 24 of One Minute Melee where he fought Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star and Won. He also appeared in Episode 12 of DBX where he fought Yu Narukami from Persona 4 and Won. Jotaro fought Kenshiro in the 90th Episode of Death Battle and lost. Battles Death Battles * Jotaro Kujo VS Yu Narukami (Completed) One Minute Melee DBX * Jotaro vs Ryu * Jotaro Kujo vs Knuckles The Echidna Arcade Mode Super Power Beat Down Cartoon Fight Club Possible Opponents *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Yu Narukami (Persona) *Baxter Ewers (Real Life) *Ryu (Street Fighter) History Jotaro Kujo is the 3rd starring member of the Joestar lineage, predated by the fallen Jonathan Joestar and his grandfather Joseph Joestar. He grew up as a normal young man until the age of 17, where he was imprisoned for injuring a few gang members. Believing that his power could not stretch to that level so suddenly, he went under the belief that he had been possessed by an evil spirit, and would not leave the prison even after his time was complete, saying that this "evil spirit" was too dangerous for the outside world, and showcasing this by showing the police various items that he had obtained and, most notably, stealing the officer's gun and shooting himself with it, only for the bullet to stop right before his head. However, this would change when his mother Holy would call upon his grandfather Joseph Joestar (along with his friend Muhammad Avdol) to get him out. Reuniting, the two revealed to him that they had similar spirits, and that they were known as stands. Finally leaving the cell, he was informed that Jonathan Joestar's ruthless vampire brother DIO had returned, sporting his brother's body. Later on, after meeting another stand user named Noriaki Kakyoin, his mother Holy would end up gaining a stand - but being too weak to utilize it, it became a disease, slowly killing her. The group came to the conclusion that they would have to travel to Egypt and kill Dio in order to save her. Leaving her with the Speedwagon Foundation, they set off on their journey. DEATH BATTLE Info Background * Full Name: Jotaro Kujo * Height: 6'4" | 1.95 m * Weight: 181 lbs | 82 kg * Age: 40 * Profession: Marine Biologist * The 3rd Jojo * Father to Jolyne Cujoh * Fan of Columbo Star Platinum * Super Strength * Super Speed * Super Precision * Enhanced Vision * Star Fingers * Time Stop * Phasing * Talented Photorealistic Artist Feats * Caught bullets in mid-air * Shattered a stone ceiling * Matched Silver Chariot's relativistic speeds * Crushed diamond strength rocks (1.1 Mt/ft^2) * Punched a great white shark out of the water * Removed a parasitic brain implant better than a surgeon * Defeated Silver Chariot, Killer Queen, Dio & the World Battle Info Background *Name: Jotaro Kujo *Age: 17 (Part 3), 29 (Part 4), 31 (Part 5), 41-42 (Part 6) *Height: 6'5"/195 cm *Weight: 181 lbs/82 kg *Stand: Star Platinum *Is a Marine Biologist in the Future. *Has a daughter named Jolyne Cujoh Powers & Abilities * Intelligence:''' Jotaro is remarkably calm under pressure, and aware of his environment and capabilities; combining to make him a very reliable fighter. * '''Knowledge:' It is implied that Jotaro has accumulated a considerable amount of varied knowledge. At the beginning of ''Part III, in his cell, in order to understand his Stand, he had collected a number of books on the theme of the paranormal. In Part IV, it is revealed that he specialized in marine biology; and he briefs Josuke skilfully for the task of hunting two Stand-wielding rats. * '''Toughness:''' Jotaro is naturally confident and intolerant to suggestions that he should defer in any way; backed up by his own strength, as well as that of his Stand. * '''The Joestar family's "Secret Technique": running away, is usually utilized as a last resort. It is used by Jotaro in the series during his fight against Rubber Soul. 'Star Platinum' * Super Strength: Star Platinum possesses immense strength; able to throw a Jeep carrying four men and a girl out of the path of an 18-wheeler with one hand, later pull the same Jeep out of a canyon with only a car as a counter-weight, and destroy multiple car-sized artificial diamonds. * Super Speed: Star Platinum can catch a bullet fired at point-blank range, throw thousands of powerful punches within seconds and is stated to be able move faster than the speed of light. * Self-Preservation: Star Platinum possesses the awareness and reaction speed to protect Jotaro in many instances that he himself seems unaware; halting a bullet he experimentally shoots at his own head; protecting him while frozen by Dio's Time Stop, and reviving him from near-death by directly pumping his heart. * Precision: Star Platinum is incredibly precise; able by hand to surgically remove an object embedded in a person's skull without ill effect, and catch a bullet between his thumb and forefinger in midair. * Enhanced Eyesight: Star Platinum utilizes eagle-like eyesight throughout Stardust Crusaders. By his Stand, Jotaro sees at one point across a desert for four kilometres, as well as identify meaningful details, such as a specific type of fly, in high-resolution images. It can also follow a card shuffle performed by a professional gambler, subsequently recounting the entire new order of the deck. * Star Finger: Star Platinum can suddenly and forcefully extend his middle and index fingers to a length of one or two meters for attacks like stabbing a faraway opponent. During its first execution, it seems able to lengthen its entire arm to an extent as well akin to the Zoom Punch technique used by Hamon users. * Time Stop: Discovered during Jotaro's climactic battle with Dio, like The World, Star Platinum is able to stop time, with an absolute limit of five seconds. Jotaro describes the execution of this ability as exhausting, and he requires a varying length of rest before he may freeze time again, unlike Dio, whose immortality allows him to stop time with much more ease. Out of disuse, the length of time Jotaro can maintain Time Stop is diminished to one to two seconds during Part 4. Measures of time during Time Stop correspond to normal measures, as shown by Jotaro's unwilling reduction in the duration of Time Stop affected by Made In Heaven. Star Platinum Over Heaven * Has all of the other abilities of the original Star Platinum. * Super Speed: Star Platinum Over Heaven is faster than the normal Star Platinum. It was able to defeat Heaven Ascension DIO who can hit Tusk Act 4 and Gold Experience Requiem, two Stands that can move in stopped time and erased time respectively. * Reality Warping in the form of Reality Overwrite: While fighting Heaven Ascension DIO and his Stand The World Over Heaven, Jotaro unlocked a the same ability which upgraded Star Platinum to Star Platinum Over Heaven (though it is never called Star Platinum Over Heaven, it should be). Allows Jotaro to rewrite virtually anything in time. The potential extent of this ability appears to be limitless, as this power can be used to rewrite the existence of anything he wants (except for his Stand's range), steal/absorb souls and use them as slaves, heal himself, resurrect the dead and completely negate almost any ability that the series has to offer (as demonstrated when Heaven Ascension DIO went against the abilities of Tusk Act 4 and Gold Experience Requiem and both of their abilities were nullified). ** However, this power is eventually revealed to suffer from a major limitation; It can only be initiated through Star Platinum Over Heaven's fists, meaning that the Stand would have to punch something in order to rewrite it. Feats * Being the only person that DIO truly feared, Jotaro killed DIO at his most powerful state (At the time). * Stopped his own heart to try and get DIO close to him. * Star Platinum caught a bullet Jotaro fired at himself at point-blank range between its fingers. * Grabbed the Lovers stand with Star Platinum without crushing it (Which was small enough to enter a human brain via the ear). * Shattered High Priestess' teeth, which are claimed to be as hard as diamonds. * Defeated Enyaba's Stand, Justice. * Was repeatedly attacked by The World and was sent into a metal sign so hard that he knocked it off of the building and he only fractured three bones. * Outwitted a pro-gambler and cheater at the gambler's best game; Poker as well as his brother who was a gamer and could read minds. * Defeated several other Stand users such as: ** Noriaki Kakyoin's Hierophant Green. ** Three water-based Stands. ** A "The Blob" like Stand. ** A Stand that was a whole cargo ship. ** A Stand that was a car that drove through part of a mountain. ** Busted clean through Midler's Stand, which was as hard as diamond. ** Polnareff possessed by a sword Stand that could cut through and past anything and Polnareff's own Stand Silver Chariot who can go toe-to-toe with Star Platinum in speed, dual-wielding the sword, Stand on his own. * Survived half of his body being melted by Bug Eaten. * Beat down a fully grown man while de-aged into a kindergarten-age kid without his Stand. * Survived being blown up by Sheer Heart Attack, a bomb that can atomise an enemy it comes in contact with (Though Jotaro was placed in a near-death stat because of this). * Beat down Yoshikage Kira on two separate occasions, one of those occasions Jotaro was in a near-death state. * Killed Heaven Ascension DIO after he absorbed all the souls of every hero in the series and the Corpse Parts. Faults *Tends to rush into things when pissed off. *Nearly defeated by Josuke's Crazy Diamond *Close ranged fighter with a 2 to 10-meter range. **If Star Platinum Over Heaven's fists are broken he can't write reality and unlike DIO he can't regenerate his own body without writing reality. *Has been nearly killed by Bug Eaten, Yoshikage Kira and Enrico Pucci. *Was killed by Yoshikage Kira's third bomb Bites The Dust (Though due to Bites The Dust's ability, Jotaro wasn't killed a second time which kept him alive). *Was killed by Enrico Pucci with Made In Heaven. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Brawlers Category:Time Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Air Users Category:Hax Users Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:DBX Winners Category:Death Battle Losers